Michael Twoyoungmen (Earth-616)
Real name: Dr. Michael Twoyoungmen Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: Talisman Other current aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Surgeon; medicine man Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Widower Group affiliation: Alpha Flight, Beta Flight, Gamma Flight, Headbangers Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: unnamed grandfather (deceased), Kathryn Twoyoungmen (wife, deceased), Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) (daughter) First appearance: Uncanny X-Men #120 (1979) History Michael was not interested in learning his grandfather's arts, instead choosing to become a surgeon. When Kathryn became sick, he vowed that he would find a cure for her. However, she soon died. Elizabeth became angry at him, and was taken in by the MacNeils. Michael spent his time in the wild as a recluse. He was visited by his grandfather's spirit and learned the magical arts. He also encountered a goddess and helped her deliver her child, Snowbird. James and Heather Hudson met Michael and Snowbird and invited them to join Alpha Flight. Shaman joined partially because he was concerned with how the young Snowbird would be used. He took the name of Shaman, using both his mystic and medical talents. After Sasquatch was killed by Snowbird, Shaman used the Great Key to transport the team to the Realm of Great Beasts. There they found Walter's spirit. With Boch's permission, Shaman placed it into the Box robot. When reunited with his daughter Elizabeth, both Shaman and Snowbird realized she was fated to wear the talisman. He asked her to look into the pouch and then reach for something. She did, pulling the talisman which then affixed to her head. He later abandoned his magic after nearly being killed due to the pouch being turned inside out. He renewed his skills and passed several tests to prove his worthiness. As gifts for succeeding, he was given a caribou robe and an eagle crest hat. Shaman briefly had to use the talisman when Elizabeth foolishly summoned Pestilence. His passing of his tests meant he too was worthy enough to wear it. Acting as Talisman made him distance himself from the others, as the warder of spirits cannot let other things get in the way of his or her mission. Later, Elizabeth reclaimed the talisman, seemingly having learned her lesson. Shaman temporarily left the team to meet with the Arctic gods. He returned during the Infinity Crusade as many heroes battled the Goddess. Shaman continued to be withdrawn, especially after briefly taking the team to the Land of the Dead in an attempt to see his wife again. Shaman later served as an advisor to Gamma Flight while Elizabeth recovered from serious injuries. After Department H dismantled Alpha Flight and then formed a new team with several new additions, Shaman found himself drawn to find Walter Langowski. The two then found the wounded Guardian in Antarctica. The three joined with Northstar and Aurora to confront their teammates about Department H's true plans. All eventually were reunited. Shaman has trained a protege, Earthmover to take over much of his duties. He still continues to be involved with Alpha Flight. Characteristics Height: 5' 10 Weight: 175 lbs (60 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Skin: Skin type unknown (REMOVE THIS LINE IF SKIN IS NORMAL HUMAN COLOUR) Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: * Shaman is a powerful magician trained in the use of nature-based magicks used by the Sarcee. He uses a mystical pouch to assist him. This pouch is actually a void-like dimension. Shaman places his hand and retrieves an item when needed. * As long as an item can 'fit' in the bag, he can use it. He and Elizabeth can safely look into the pouch, but it is apparently a maddening sight to anyone who does not have the magical skill to withstand its power. * Shaman is able to alter his appearance and that of others. He can fire mystical bolts of energy. He can heal himself and others. He can form illusions. He can affect the elements and weather. * Through the power of nature, he can nullify extra dimensional magicks or return an extra dimensional being to its home dimension. * Using his pouch, Shaman can teleport and travel through time. * He can levitate and fly, although mostly vertical. He can supplement this by using the pouch to produce a wind to push him. * The eagle crest on Shaman's hat can transform into an eagle familiar. * He can also request any spirits present in an area to assist him. Abilities: * Shaman can detect the presence of evil without needing a spell. He is a skilled surgeon, one of the best in Canada. He is fluent in a number of languages, including Inuit. : Limitations Shaman refuses to affect the minds of others against their will. He cannot force a spirit to help him unless he is using the talisman. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: * Shaman normally carries his mystical pouch, his eagle crest hat, and the Great Key (usually kept in the pouch). He also keeps his grandfather's skull as a focus. * He also was given a caribou robe by Elizabeth as a sign of passing his rites. * Shaman formerly wore two Sarcee wristbands. By slapping the wristbands together, he could instantly change from his civilian attire into his Shaman costume (Source). Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: The Great Key, a long golden staff. It serves as a gateway to the Realm of Beasts when it is used at the Eye of the World. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * The character of Shaman was created by writers Chris Claremont and John Byrne. They originally conceived the character solely as a foil for the X-Men member, Storm. This was revealed on an editorial page by John Byrne at the end of Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #1. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 12 April 1991; (Cameo); Featuring: Ghost Rider * Over The Edge Vol. 1, No. 2 December 1995; cameo; Featuring: Doctor Strange, Silver Dagger :* Shaman appearances page External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Widowed Characters Category:Alpha Flight members Category:Beta Flight members Category:Gamma Flight members Category:Headbangers members Category:Canadian Category:Copy Edit